Wrath of Fire
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Hearing rumors of a haunted lighthouse, Aang and his friends decide to investiagte. However what they discover could change their opinion of the Fire Nation and the war forever. Meanwhile, Zuko is hot on the Avatar's trail and is followed closely by...Azu


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I don't own the series itself either. Avatar is © Nickelodeon studios.

**Note: **This is my first fanfiction for the Avatar series. I've only seen up until the last five episodes or so. So I apologize ahead of time if I don't get Toph's character a hundred percent accurate. However I have friends who are helping me with characterization. I figured I'd let the readers know to **avoid complaints about slight OOC-ness**. This means I know if I don't get Toph right already, so I don't need readers reminding me. Thank you all for reading! Please enjoy! 

**Relationships/Pairings: ** None (so far).

**Original Character Notes: **Original Characters will be appearing in this fanfiction. However, they are in no way shape or form going to be taking the spotlight away from the main cast or forming a relationship with anyone. They are side characters for plot development only. (Like the random villagers, or Haru in the Earthbender episode, etc.) I like to focus my stories on the cast that appears in the show itself.

**Enjoy! **

**-**

**Wrath of Fire**

_Chapter One: Village of Genji Xiao_

**--**

Golden sunlight shone brightly over Genji Xiao, a small village on the far east of the Earth Kingdom. The streets had a peculiar scent of mud and seawater from being close to the shore. Fish merchants were prominent in the marketplace, all working with busy fisherman proud of their fine catches. Children littered the streets, playing games of marbles and tag under the watchful eyes of their mothers. The village was mostly filled with women and children as the men had gone off to war. Its cheerful and sunny demeanor hid the aura of loneliness that the people felt whenever they heard an explosion echoing in the distance.

Although it was small, Genji Xiao had one of the finest markets Aang and his friends had ever seen. The supplies were well stocked and the prices were more than reasonable. They knew that before they resumed their journey, they'd need to stock up since they didn't know what exactly lay ahead for them. Aang still needed training in firebending if he was to become a successful Avatar and bring peace to the world. So far, most of the firebenders they had met had been rather hostile to them and unwilling to help. It was stressful, wondering if they were going to succeed or fail. Sometimes they even thought of giving up. However they knew that it was up to them to bring their world back to how it should be. Giving up was not an option.

"Hey! Check out those nets!" Katara exclaimed when she saw a weaver showing off her latest work.

"What're we going to need a net for? Shouldn't we be piling up and food and _essentials_?" Sokka shook his head.

Katara looked indignant for a moment. "Well genius, what if we're by the ocean and decide to go fishing?"

"Just use a spear!"

"Ahem," Toph cut in. "Perhaps a net would be useful, not only for fishing but as a trap in case we get ambushed? It's always good to be prepared."

Sokka slumped his shoulders, defeated. "Fine! Go buy a net…I don't see the point in arguing anyway…"

"I knew logic would come over you one-hey wait, where's Aang?" Katara jumped up and looked around. "Aang? Aang!"

Over by another merchant's stand they found Aang jumping up and down on what looked to be a giant pillow made of some sort of animal skin. It was advertised as being "The Earth Kingdom's Most Comfortable Bed". "Wheee!" Aang crowed, bouncing up and down with delight. "This is fun! Hey guys, come try this!"

Sokka smacked his palm to his forehead and Katara sighed. "Aang, get down from there! We need to be stocking up on supplies!"

The Airbender jumped down and strolled towards his friends. "I know, but I just thought I'd have some fun while we're here is all."

"I don't know about you guys," Toph clutched her stomach, "but I'm starting to get rather hungry. What're we going to do about dinner?"

Katara tapped her finger to her chin. "Well, coming I saw a restaurant. Want to try it?"

"You bet!" Aang grinned and dashed towards the direction of the entrance. "Let's go!"

Katara and Toph laughed and followed after while Sokka lagged behind grumbling. "Oh boy…"

The restaurant building was made entirely out of stone; the inside was small and square, filled with old wooden tables and chairs. However, it was definitely the village's hot spot because it was filled with people. The four of them were led to a table by a smiling woman who took their orders and left them about their business.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Sokka murmured as he sipped a drink from a coconut.

"See? I told you coming to this village would be nice." Katara smiled.

"We've been trekking for so long living on rations I thought we'd never have a decent meal again," Toph smirked and everyone laughed.

Momo twittered about the restaurant, chasing after a firefly. Aang watched him, laughing each time the lemur missed. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A group of people at the table behind him were talking about something peculiar. He decided to listen. "Hey guys!" he whispered. "Listen to this…."

"Are you saying it's really haunted?" One of the men asked his eyes wide.

Another man nodded. "Yes, I heard that lighthouse hadn't been used for over a hundred years. Then all of a sudden, a traveler says he just saw it lit up as nothing had happened to it at all."

"Think it might be spirits playing tricks?" the first man arched a brow.

"I'm not sure. Though since it's close to Fire Nation's borders very few have gone to investigate. I don't even want to think about the number of armies who are probably staked out, out there."

"Perhaps it's just a hideout for firebenders," the first man sighed.

"I'd rather have that than spirits causing trouble!" a much larger man at the far end of the table exclaimed. "That's the last thing we need, spirits coming here to devastate our town, only to lead the Fire Nation to our wealth!"

"I agree!" A woman next to the man piped up.

"I just wish the Avatar would return and end this…" a young woman sighed and the rest of the people at the table nodded.

"Did you hear that?" Aang grinned, excited. "A haunted lighthouse!"

Sokka frowned, "Didn't you hear anything? It's probably just Fire Nation troops and firebenders training..."

"But what if it is spirits? We should go!" Aang urged. "It could be fun!"

"I don't know Aang…We really should move forward…." Katara looked weary.

Toph nodded, "I kind of agree with Sokka and Katara here Aang."

"If there is a spirit, what if it knows where I can go for firebending training? It could be a great opportunity!" Aang was almost right in their faces.

Katara sighed, "Okay you got us there…Fine, we'll go….:

Aang grinned and patted Momo who had landed safely on his head.

"Oh great…" Sokka grumbled. "Another ghost hunt."

Later than evening after everyone had eaten they left the restaurant and boarded Appa, the large flying bison. They loaded their sack of supplies and got situated in their seats.

"Everyone ready?" Aang asked and everyone nodded, though Sokka grumbled. "Let's go! Appa! Yip-yip!"

The bison kicked off the ground and flew high in the air towards the large crescent moon. Aang had seen the lighthouse in the as tang guessed it wasn't too far away. They were going to be there by morning and able to investigate. Were there going to be spirits lurking there? Or something worse? Is it a Fire Nation hideout? The only way to find out was to look and see!

**-**


End file.
